


Happy Valentine's Day!

by Adelaide388



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide388/pseuds/Adelaide388
Summary: I was going to write a one-shot for Valentine's Day but I decided to do some art instead. Nothing like green_destiny lol (I could never be that good) but I think it came out to be pretty cute!
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	Happy Valentine's Day!

This is the final version

And an unfinished version that I kind of like

Took me forever to get this picture right but I think it was worth the struggle lol. Anyways, hope you like it! Let me know what your Valentine's Day was like


End file.
